


Scott's Secret

by glimpseofbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's going on a panty hunt and don't think she doesn't know how to weed em out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott's Secret

Someone has been stealing Kira’s panties.

Ever since she moved in with Malia and Scott, a lot of her underwear seem to go missing.

It’s not a big deal, she usually just steals a pair of Malia’s or goes commando.

But lately it seems to be a lot more panty thieving going on in this household. 

Her panty drawer is almost empty, it’s only been seven days after laundry day.

“Do you guys know where my underwear is going? I feel like I’m barely wearing my own.” She addresses it on Saturday, Malia’s laying on her stomach and Scott is in the kitchen. He drops something in the sink and Malia moves her head softly, running her hand up Kira’s side.

“You could just wear no underwear and make all my fantasies come true.” Kira laughs, pulling Malia up for a well deserved kiss and leaving the panty thieving alone for now.

 

Three days later, she’s down to two pair of undies and she’s determined to find out which one of them is taking her undergarments and not fessing up. She corners Malia and pulls down her pants in the living room. It leads to other things besides investigating but Malia is not the culprit. It’s down to either Scott or some outside force stealing her panties.

As luck would have it when he comes home from work he falls to his knees, burying his face in Malia’s lap and giving Kira the perfect opportunity to pull his pants down. She moves quickly, only giving him a chance to let out a pestered “hey” before his pants are by his knees and his bright green clothed ass is in the air.

“Why couldn’t you just tell me you were stealing my panties?” She pulls him back so he can face her and laughs at the stupid embarrassed smile on his face.

“Yeah baby, you look good in them.” Malia’s smirk is the dirtiest thing in the room right now and Kira has to literally saddle Scott to keep his attention.

“Tell me.”

“It’s nothing.”

“If it’s nothing you would’ve told me.” He blushes, eyes darting from her face to the wall behind her.

“They feel nice on and I feel nice in them.” Kira’s beaming in his face, almost knocking him over when she throws her arms around his neck.

“You’re so cute, you look so cute in these. Don’t be embarrassed over tiny things like this it’s nothing. If you want, I can buy you some.” Scott kisses her softly and she grins into it, running her fingers through his hair.

So Kira’s found out who’s been stealing her panties and even though sometimes she just has to throw jeans over her bare ass and risk chafing, it’s worth seeing Scott in purple lace panties making popcorn at 3 in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having severe writers block and I'm letting myself write whatever comes enjoi. or dont. I enjoyed.


End file.
